


Do you believe in soulmates

by caarlgriimes



Series: Philkas week [2]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, like serious fluff, like your gonna need a dentist after this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caarlgriimes/pseuds/caarlgriimes
Summary: The boys hang out in the tunnel being cute.Philkas week day 2 - soulmates





	

**Author's Note:**

> this has barely anything to do with the prompt and it's super short sorry.

“Do you believe in soulmates?” Lukas asked out of the blue one day as they sat int the tunnel. Rain bucketed down around them making it difficult to hear and giving them an excuse to huddle together as close as possible. It had begun pouring as they walked home from school and so they decided to take shelter there and wait it out.

“Never thought about it” Philip replied looking up at Lukas who had his arm wrapped around his shoulder keeping him close. “Why do you ask.”

“I don’t know I just think about it sometimes I guess” Lukas began playing with the ends of Philip’s hair.

“Whether we were meant to be?” Philip mocked smiling up at Lukas who scowled back. “Whether it was destiny for us to meet, written in the stars…”

“Shut up” Lukas punched him lightly in the stomach making Philip giggle. “I’m serious though like if even the smallest thing was different we might never have met, I don’t know it’s just nice to think maybe like the universe or whatever put us together.”

Philip smiled softly up at Lucas who was now blushing profusely, “You’re such a sap” He said, kissing him softly on the cheek.

“Oh I’m the sap?” Lukas retorted raising his eyebrows at the other boy, “ says the one who has dreams about riding off with me”

“That’s not fair, you almost died”

“And you were so distraught you couldn't hold your feelings in any longer” Lukas mocked, gesturing dramatically with the arm still around Philip’s shoulder.

Philip rolled his eyes “Yeah well dreaming of riding off together still isn't on the level of believing in the cosmic powers of the universe bringing us together.”

“It’s comforting” Lukas said defensively.

“I think the words you're looking for are sappy and romantic. What’s next, kissing in the rain?” Philip laughed jabbing Lukas in the ribs.

Lukas gave him a mischievous smile before jumping up, dragging Philip by the hand out into the torrential rain before pulling him close and kissing him softly as the rain soaked their clothes.

Philip pressed his forehead to Lucas’ smiling softly “I love you” he said quickly pressing their lips together again.

Lukas paused staring into the other boys eyes feeling a warmth spread through his body “I Love you too” he said back giving him a huge smile and blushing profusely.

Lukas pulled him into a tight hug, “Mind if we get out of the rain now?” Philip laughed.

“Your ruining the moment” Lukas rolled his eyes in mock annoyance before running back into the tunnel.


End file.
